Brotherly Love
by Aeius
Summary: Zack wanted to go out with Cloud but instead ends up with Cloud's little brother. Will things turn out smoothly or catastrophic? AU. Zack x Roxas. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy 7 (Crossover)**_

_Brotherly Love  
Pairing: Zack x Roxas; Not that much of Zack x Cloud  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts including its characters.**  
A/N: **If anyone's not into this pairing or not into yaoi, please don't bother in reading. Thanks in advance to those who appreciates both or either…or…gah…whatever, onwards with the fic!

* * *

It was a great day for Zack. He was able to get off early from his delivery work. Most of his co-workers envied him for being buddy-all-buddy with their boss, Angeal. Now for the remaining time, Zack has other plans and that was for him to spend a nice quality time with his favorite of a blonde.

"Cloud Strife, come out!" Zack said merrily as he knocked his fist on the door, "This is the police. We are claiming you back to your owner, Zack Fair!"

Zack was about to give another knock but was stopped when the door opened ajar. Instead of the said person before him, it was a much smaller version of his 'friend'.

"Do you mind getting off our porch?" Zack recognized him as Roxas, Cloud's little brother. The kid held a deep sour look on him.

Zack wasn't that really close to Roxas since there being a huge age gap and other social issues between them which is why he spent most of his time with the older sibling.

Being with Cloud for almost like three years, Zack was able to tell how much the two were related. Both were almost identical; having the same eye color and hair style minus the hair color; Cloud's being light while Roxas' being dark. Including their attitude, well sort of.

Zack uttered a small friendly wave, "Uh, hey Roxy!" Annoying twitch appeared. "I came over to see if Cloud's free today."

"He can't. He's sick." Roxas emphasized the last sentence clearly. He was about to close the door but a dark boot prevented him from doing so.

"Wai- What? Cloud's sick?" Zack tried to gain his entry with Roxas pushing him back with all his little body might.

"Roxas, what's going on here?"

Both stopped. Zack spotted Cloud standing before them, in a blue bathrobe with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Cloud!"

"Zack? What're you-" The two older boys were now on the floor. Zack gave Cloud a tackle hug. One of Zack's specialties.

Roxas stared at the scene with disgust, "I'll be in my room."

* * *

"Zack, for the last time…I can't go with you. Didn't Roxas told you that I'm…I…" Cloud covered his nose with the tissue he held, heaving out an earsplitting sneeze. "Shick." He sniffed.

"Aw, but Cloud today's the only day I get a free time. We were supposed to go out on a date and…I got us these two tickets to the carnival. Can't you spare some change?" Cue Zack's puppy dog look.

"Shorry, Zhack." Cloud replied with his nose tissue-covered, "Even if I don't want to, I can't really come."

The man before him placed a finger under his chin, "Hm, then how about I stay here and take care of you?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary." Cloud blew in a tissue and threw it in a pile of used tissues, "I don't want you catching some of my coldsh." Zack's face saddened. Cloud sighed, "Look, I know you've been looking forward to this 'date' of ours but…"

"Yeah, it's alright Cloud. We can go somewhere else at some other time."

Cloud felt sorry seeing Zack's look. The black-haired man really did wanna go with him at the carnival. It must have taken him weeks or months to grab those two passes. Suddenly, an idea struck the older Strife.

"Well, if shou want…"

Tilting his head from the side, Zack questioned, "Shoe?"

"I meant, **shou**." Cloud pointed his finger at Zack, "You can go…but instead of me, Roxas can take my place."

"Wha?" Zack uttered out in disbelief, "But Cloud…" He neared his face to the blonde, "I'm not even close with the kid. He's someone I can't deal with…being all quiet, unsocial-like and-"

Cloud raised an eye at him.

"Oh right…" He didn't notice that he was also referring to the one beside him. Zack scratched his hair, a habit of his when he's left in an awkward or embarrassing situation. "Alright alright, I'll babysit him for you but when we get back, I expect another date in payback."

With a nod, a small smile came upon Cloud's face.

* * *

**A/N:** And finished…NOT. Well, I'd say this might turn out into a short one-shot. Tell me what ya think but please not-so harsh and thanks for reading! Reviews means lots a puppy Zack love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own KH nor FF and its characters.**  
A/N:** I read some of my old fics and am I that really obsessed with Zack always asking Cloud on a date..? Lol. Anyways, this would conclude the one-shot and I hope the characters weren't that OC, I tried to let them stay IC but you decide whether they are or not. Hope you'll enjoy reading and also, belated Happy Halloween!

* * *

Roxas could not believe that this is happening to him. Thanks to Cloud's devious schemes in being able to throw him out off the house. Here he was, trudging right next to his idiotic brother's 'friend'. On their way to some crummy-ass of a carnival.

He refused to believe such a thing. This was not happening. Trying to pinch himself, Roxas hoped he would wake up from this dream. Preferably a nightmare. As he was able to make the side of his arm form a reddish color, Roxas slowly gazed at his left.

Unfortunately, the man was still there.

"Hm? Something wrong, lil' Roxas?" Zack asked him, noticing the blonde's displeased face. If only Zack knew that it was really not from the pinch Roxas gave himself.

Realizing what Zack called out, Roxas stopped from his tracks.

"Wait, lil' Roxas? Why're you cal-!" A hand suddenly reached for his beige hair, ruffling it a bit.

"Heh, relax..." Zack grinned back at him. Roxas' face, unspotted by the older man, tinted into a light pinkish hue, "I know you're a bit mad at Cloud but hey, I don't want someone being in a bitter mood all the time. Let's just head over to the carnival and have some fun!"

Roxas frowned at the pleasant atmosphere being emitted from the person before him. Without a word, he slapped away Zack's hand and resumed his walk.

"I take that as an okay then?" Zack uttered to himself, trying to catch up to the blonde.

After a few walks and minutes have passed, the two finally made their way to their said destination. The carnival was just like the carnivals Roxas remembered back then. When he and Cloud were kids, their parents used to take them to places like this. Everything was well-decorated with all the party balloon animals floating about, the rainbow colorful tents including the attractive rides. There were lots of people going about; eager in riding the deadly defying rollercoaster or trying out some freshly snacks.

The two were too busy absorbing the wonderful scenery (Roxas not showing it). Zack turned to Roxas with a smile, showing the two tickets he got, "Now, what'd you wanna do first?"

Roxas merely shrugged, "Any is okay with me."

"Hm, then how about we try that one?" Zack pointed to an overcrowded booth, "I think that looks like fun."

Roxas hesitated. He had his doubts on the fun part. "Uh, sure."

A man in fashionable attire gestured the crowd with the wave of his cane, introducing the booth he was in. "Hey there, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Now, who wants to try out our game of shooting the balls? Winner gets to win this fluffy teddy bear!" His cane pointed to a gigantic stuffed animal.

"Wow, that's a huge bear." Roxas muttered, eyeing the bear like it was staring right back at him.

Zack turned to Roxas, "Want me to go get it for you then?"

"Huh? No, wait Zack, I-"

For the second time of being interrupted, Zack had already left him. Roxas heaved out a sigh and followed suit.

* * *

In the end, Zack won. Shooting those balls were too easy for him. With his prized bear walking beside him, he motioned over to the one carrying it. "You like it?"

"I didn't want a stupid bear, Zack." Roxas replied, saying Zack's name as if there was a heavy weight on it.

"Aw, come on. Look…" He touched one of the bear's arms, "It's so fluffy and…I thought you wanted one, lil' Roxas."

Roxas tossed the stuffed toy to Zack, "And would you quit calling me with the weird nickname? It's getting on my nerves." Seriously, it was. Roxas wondered if Zack was ever like this with his brother. Being bothersome and annoying. He wasn't lil…little.

"If that's how you put it then…why don't we give this guy a nickname then?" Zack ushered the bear cradled in his arms, "Let's call him, lil Roxas!" Zack smiled at his brought up idea.

Roxas flustered at Zack's statement, "You've got to be kidding me." He trudged off, hoping to get away from the madman with the cute fluffy bear.

"I said I was sorry!" Zack apologized for the nineteenth time and still counting, "Even lil' Roxas says sorry as well…" Make that, twenty.

"And the real Roxas, here, says apology not accepted." Roxas said, with his hands jammed in his pockets and averting his gaze away from Zack.

"At least, I'm not calling you lil'…Man, you're really like your brother." Zack scratched the back of his head. His companion headed off at the opposite direction, leading towards the exit, "He-Hey, where're you going?"

Roxas still continued walking without looking back, "Leaving."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Zack paused, "Wait, Roxas..." That was the first time Zack called out his name properly. Roxas slowed down his pace, "Okay, okay…again I'm sorry but if you wanna leave so badly, can't we at least go for one more ride?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and finally faced him, "And I'm telling you that I…"

Wrong move.

Roxas managed to stop. The puppy dog look made him do so, "I…"

"Come on Roxas, please?" Zack begged with those hard to resist eyes, "Only one ride."

Trying to look away but to no avail, those eyes were like a couple of magnet. If only Cloud was here, Roxas would dodge those baby blue eyes darting at him, "F-Fine! Whatever ride it is, I'll go." A joyous smile overcame Zack's face. "…As long we can finish this and get the hell out of this stupid carnival."

The next thing the young Strife didn't expect were a couple of arms (including a soft one) wrapping his tiny body, "Haha, I knew you would say that and…I just got the perfect ride!"

Under the embrace of Zack, Roxas couldn't stop his face turning into a deep shade of red.

* * *

Their next stop: the ferris wheel. Cerulean eyes gazed at the mechanical big wheel before them. Zack slapped the boy's back, snapping him out of his daze.

"I heard the ferris wheel has an awesome view. We can even catch a glimpse of our houses." Zack said with a hint of excitement.

"Uhm, I don't know about this." Roxas couldn't help but stare at the huge thing. This was his first time riding one.

Noting the tension from him, Zack placed his arm around the blonde, "Don't worry, I promise I won't let you fall, alright Roxas?" He assured.

Staring at the ferris wheel and at Zack, a slow nod responded back.

It was already their turn to enter the giant capsule. The one in-charge ushered them inside, reminding them to stay inside at all times and other safety measures. Roxas tensed a bit when they were locked in their place with a steel bar while Zack, being Zack, relaxed himself from where he sat.

As the ride started to move, Roxas' grip tightened more on the bar with each sway. Little by little, his breathing grew rapidly. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. For goodness sake, he was still afraid of heights.

"You gotta see this…Huh? Roxas..?" Zack looked over at the one sitting right next to him. Both eyes were firmly shut and never bothered in letting go off the prized bear, "You okay?"

Shaking his head, deep inside all Roxas wanted was to be on the ground. He could feel the one they were riding on was way high off.

Zack immediately took in the situation, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?"

"I'm not-!" An immense vibration shook their ride. Roxas unconsciously grasped out for Zack's arm in fear.

Surprised, Zack peered at the blonde clutching on him. A tinge of blush came across him. "You should've told me before we rode."

"So…Sorry, Zack." Roxas struggled in answering.

He could smell the young teen's hair within close proximity to his face. His scent of the pure ocean air, it was too intoxicating. Intoxicating, for him, to control himself.

"Like I said, Roxas…" Zack gently pulled Roxas close to him, leaving no gap between them, "I won't let you fall, alright?"

Maybe the payback thing he mentioned to Cloud would come into use. He smiled as Roxas snuggled comfortably right next to him.

**

* * *

A/N: **Just so you know, Cloud and Zack are really friends who are reeeeallly close, that's all. Gah, my muse just kicked in and sembreak's almost over. Sigh. Sad…Oh well, thanks for reading and kindly review, thanks! :)


End file.
